


Sex & Secrets

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Series: Sharks Who Love a Duck [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, implied possible future sourintori, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke finds Ai's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex & Secrets

"How about this one?"

Sousuke pointed to a line in Ai's book, underlining it with his finger. Staring at the words with narrowed eyes and thinned lips, Ai let out a frustrated sound and kicked his feet in the air behind him.

"Yamazaki-senpai, you keep choosing the harder ones…"

"Really?" Sousuke glanced at the line again. "' _Please make sure to pick up your bag_.' It says to pick up your bag, if it were on the ground or something like that."

Ai groaned. "You and Rin-senpai are so good at English."

"Rin might be, but I'm nothing special. It's definitely not my best subject." Sousuke closed the book and stretched as much as he could given the limited space on the bottom bunk; Ai was laying on his stomach on the bed, staring at Sousuke with growing interest.

"Are we taking a break?" he asked, crossing his arms under his chin.

Sousuke leaned back on the bed, shutting his eyes. "Unless you want to keep going, I was thinking we could take a quick break."

A small smile tugged at Ai's mouth. "I said that Momo-kun wouldn't be back until a little later, right?"

"You _did_ say that, didn't you?" Sousuke answered in mock-ignorance.

Without additional prompting needed, Ai pushed himself up and crawled between Sousuke's legs, Sousuke's hand immediately raising to cradle the back of the boy's head as their mouths met in slow, amorous kissing. Ai's heart fluttered in excitement and he hummed in appreciation as Sousuke's hot tongue slid into his mouth, tangling with his own. Ai carefully managed to straddle the taller man, sitting neatly in his lap, Sousuke's obvious and growing excitement making his cheeks flush and his head spin.

Sousuke pulled away from Ai's lips only to attack the pale skin under his ear, kissing and gently sucking until Ai was making soft pleading noises. His breath was hot and intoxicating against Ai's skin; he let out a little whine of pleasure as Sousuke worked.

"Y-you know… I feel a bit strange, doing this kind of thing on Rin-s-senpai's old bed," Ai admitted softly, his hands grasping at the material of Sousuke's shirt.

"Mmh?" Sousuke grunted, leaving a soft bite along Ai's neck, making him gasp. "It's _your_ bed now, right?"

"I guess…" Ai's hands fisted eagerly in Sousuke's shirt, pulling him close. "It still feels kind of weird…"

"It's harder to do these kinds of things on the top bunk," Sousuke murmured against Ai's skin, sending low vibrations through his neck. "Besides… It's kind of thrilling in a way, isn't it?"

"Th- thrilling?"

Internally, Ai couldn't help but agree. He and Sousuke had talked at length about their mutual affection and attraction for Rin despite how they felt about each other. Ai would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the three of them engaging in similar activities before, or found excitement in being intimate with Sousuke in either bed that Rin had spent time in. He expected that Sousuke felt the same way. They both loved each other, and they both loved Rin. Ai suspected that normally such a situation would be problematic, but Sousuke made everything incredibly simple and to the point. _You can like more than one person_ \- he'd said this several times before. Sousuke didn't see the point in jealousy so long as everything was out in the open.

"So, hey… What's _this_?"

It took Ai longer than a moment to realize that Sousuke has stopped kissing his neck, and even longer to register that he was being asked a question. He glanced at Sousuke in wide-eyed surprise, his eyes drawn to the object Sousuke was brandishing in his left hand. Add an additional couple of seconds for Ai to realize that Sousuke was holding up a very familiar porn magazine, and finally the reality of the situation hit him.

"Wha - what!" Ai flushed scarlet, making a grab for the magazine, but Sousuke effortlessly held it just out of his reach. "Where did you _find_ that?"

"I was putting down the textbook and my hand brushed against something poking out from under the mattress. So Rin didn't leave this behind, huh? This is yours?" Sousuke's lips were smirking as he continued to play keep-away with the magazine.

"No, it's just - ahh-" Ai finally lowered his arm in defeat, feeling flushed. "Fine… It's mine, if you must know."

"Ah, I thought so. This isn't the kind of thing Rin would keep, honestly. And if he did, he'd hide it better."

"It was under the mattress! That's a perfect hiding spot, isn't it?" Ai asked indignantly.

Sousuke chuckled and flipped open the magazine. "I didn't know you were so perverted, Ai."

"Don't talk to _me_ about perverted!" Ai accused, purposefully creating an arch with his lower back and grinding his hips gently against Sousuke's groin, where there was still a considerable bulge. "It's normal to have magazines like that!"

Sousuke thumbed through the pages before stopping on a particular page, looking intrigued. " _This_ one's interesting," he said, turning the magazine around to show Ai. The spread depicted two effeminate males in a wild sex position, labeled 'the hook'; Ai had seen the image plenty of times, but having Sousuke bluntly display it for him caused him to redden and shift in his lap. "You want to give this one a try sometime?"

"Don't just ask something like that so _casually_!" Ai admonished, shoving the magazine away. Sousuke laughed, closing the magazine.

"I'm not meaning to make you uncomfortable, I'm just curious if that kind of stuff gets you off."

Ai set his face in a scowl and crossed his arms, looking away. "I feel like you're making fun of me."

"Not at all," Sousuke replied, casually flipping through the pages again one-handed. "You said it yourself, it's normal. It's just rare to see magazines in this day and age, right? With the internet and all."

"I didn't have a laptop last year," Ai said grumpily under his breath.

Sousuke smiled and extended his hand to Ai's ear, grabbing the boy's earlobe and giving it a soft tug. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad!" Ai retorted, swatting his hand away.

"You seem mad," Sousuke pointed out gently.

"I'm _not_ ," Ai insisted.

Leaning back, Sousuke smiled in an almost nostalgic sort of way. "If Rin ever stumbled across a magazine like that, I bet he'd flip."

Ai's long lashes angled downward as he lowered his gaze. "Actually… Rin-senpai helped me clean my desk last year and he found it."

Sousuke let out a sharp laugh. "What did he do?"

"Nothing, really. He told me to keep it under my bed."

"Ah. So he dealt with it a little maturely, then."

Ai's expression softened, and he managed a small smile. "I think that was the day he figured out I was gay. I was worried he would act differently towards me after that, but he didn't. Nothing changed at all."

"Rin doesn't care about things like that. He wouldn't judge someone based on sexuality." Sousuke raised his hand to Ai's face a second time, and this time Ai pushed his cheek into his wide palm, shutting his eyes. Sousuke rubbed his thumb against the boy's pale cheek affectionately. "Was it really that embarrassing, finding that magazine?" Sousuke asked curiously.

Ai's eyes opened and he smiled awkwardly. "Sort of," he said softly. "Not so much now, though. I thought maybe you were making fun of me at first."

"Nope. I don't mind seeing how perverted you can be."

"Hmm, really?" Ai smiled coyly. "So you really wouldn't mind trying 'the hook' sometime, huh?"

"I really, _really_ _ **really**_ don't mind. Really." Sousuke pulled Ai closer and kissed his mouth gently. "Might be kind of hard to do on the bottom bunk, though."

"We might have to get creative," Ai suggested provocatively, grinding his hips against Sousuke's lap again.

"If anyone else knew how perverted you really were, I feel like people would riot." Sousuke said teasingly.

"Shush up and kiss me," Ai commanded with a giggle, as Sousuke happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> My intentions for this series is to eventually get it into Sourintori territory... Not sure when that's going to happen, but dammit I want to get there. Souai/Sourintori prompts are welcome, too! I just want to write a million fluffy/smutty things about these nerds


End file.
